cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
Zählzeit's Edit Page
} First thing's first,' please do not message me, Zahlzeit, under any circumstances' unless I ask for it or to point out some mistake. If you want something converted (from the list below) send a comment at the bottom of this page. Do not think of this so much as requesting something from me as much as it is nudging ''me into the right direction to which your wishes will be fufilled, which they usually are, but if I don't have any interest in said edit for whatever reason then I probably won't convert it or be slower in doing so. I apologize. I should also inform you all that converting is a kind of lengthy process from the way I do it and is even more so because of real life obligations. I hope you all understand. } 09/07/11 - *Paine *Khezu and Mafumofu Sets up *Mami's gun, Madoka's bow, and Homura's shield are up. *Gunhammer Prototype *Rathian Set *Helper U Set *Jinouga Set *Hunter Set and Cloud (KH1) *Lightning and Barioth (Female) Set *X (Standard Armor) *Vile 09/08/11 - *Will work on X (Ultimate Armor) and Judith after I do some things in real life. *Judith done. Just need to post and upload it later. *Judith *Hannibal up. I think that'll be the last for today. 09/09/11 - *X4 and X5 versions of X's Ultimate armor are up. *Homura Akemi (Episode 12) *Hazama 09/10/11 - *Pleinair *Ovan *Hei (Darker than Black, Masked) *Not related to converting but my BlackRose (Xth) is up. 09/11/11 - *Ingus (Onion Knight) *Black Rock Shooter *Holy Orders MML *Ride on Time MML *Lance *White Rock Shooter *Innocent Primeval Breaker & Way of Life MML. Taking a break for now. *Miku Hatsune *Also not related to converting but Kyosuke Kagami up. 09/12/11 - *Been constantly refining my Bordeaux edit. Not sure if I'll convert anything today for other reasons. 09/13/11 - *Bordeaux edit done but I need to test out some things as I made some unique design choices to get her costume down. Goddamn it was a real screwing to try to emulate her costume since it was so weird; I would've rather have done her .hack//LINK costume but I don't have any reference pictures except for one bust shot. I'm probably going to convert Yuna (X-2), the Rathalos (Male) set, and X (Shadow Armor) after I get back at 3:00PM EST. *Aegis Armor *Rathalos Set *Yuna (X-2) *Narga Set (M) *Hidden Ones weapons *Poison Battleaxe set *Helper set *Internet was erratic but it came back up. '''Yukumo Set '''has been posted. I'll probably convert one or a few more things before turning in for the night. *Dragonite *X (Shadow Armor) *Uploaded my Bordeaux. 09/14/11 *Continuation of the Dream MML *Clash on Big Bridge MML *Fighting the Shadowy Gods MML *Julius Belmont *I messed up converting the Rathalos weapons the first time around so that won't be done until much later. '''Heat Hawk Type 5, 120mm Machine Gun, Dragonwood Longsword '''and '''Kirin Thundersword' will be up shortly. *'Nagisa Saito' & Sanae Nagatsuki. These are probably the last for today. Next on my list are various Rathalos weapons, maybe some more X edits and some other stuff I don't know yet. *Found a Raidou and refound a Milla Maxwell. Good chance that they'll have higher priority than the aforementioned. Tsubaki Yayoi and Tsugiko Zenigata too. 09/15/11 *Milla Maxwell *Corona weapon set } Editting (Considering): #Haseo (All Forms) #Endrance (Xth) #Pi - Not sure if I want to do .hack//LINK normal or Xth version at the moment. #Silabus (Xth) #Kite Xth Converting (Notes): #Warrior of Light - I can't find it. Now I'm unsure if whether it was Japanese or it was actually an American's edit. #Ougi - I need someone to pretty much do most of the translation work. A person using Google translate would be.. somewhat okay so long as Google translate is able to actually translate everything. } In order of probability (highest to lowest): #Fuuka (Official) #Vulcanus (Official) #Ys Bar Contents (Official) #Phantom Breaker Bar Contents (Official) - VERY low chance unless the edits have great weapons or something but from the last time I looked at it, it didn't even have weapon edits in the first place. } If an edit suddenly disappears from this list it's because 1) the edit didn't look as good as I thought and/or 2) I made a mistake. *Pokemon Center MML *Pokemon Route No.1 MML *You are not Alone MML *Chrono Trigger Battle MML *Chrono Trigger Longing? MML *Zero (MMZ) ''- Includes his shield, Z Saber, Z Buster, and his lance'' *Zero (X1) - Includes X1's Z Buster *Zero (X2) - Z Saber version *Zero (X2) - X2' Z Buster version *X (First Armor) *X (Second Armor) *X (Third Armor) *X (Fourth Armor) *X (Falcon Armor) *X (Gaea Armor) *X (Blade Armor) *X (New Armor) *Seto Kaiba *Jaden Yuki *Joey Wheeler *Nekomata (Disgaea 1/2/3) *Kunoichi (Disgaea 2/3/4) *Exorcist (Disgaea 1/2/3/4) *NISA-chan - If you request it I have to get a double look. It looked bad from first glance but it's just that, a first glance. If it really is as bad as I remember then you'll have to make the edit yourself or request it since you/another person could probably do better. *Desco *Axel *Amazon - Can't tell if it's from Disgaea 1 or not since I haven't taken a good look yet but it's definitely the female Warrior of NIS. *Tifa (FF7) *White Mage (FF1) *Black Mage (FF1) *Red Mage (FF1) *An angelic winged bow? *Red & Yellow Ravager Blade? *Dianthus and Kikyo (Female) *Various Aragami, mostly all of the "female" monsters from God Eater Burst not including the Susano'o. *Kanon - With bow *Licca Kusunoki *Shio *Strength (Black Rock Shooter) - Same artist as the Dead Master on this wiki. *Yoko Littner - Includes Rifle *Cell *Revy (Black Lagoon TV/Manga) *Magical Girl Revy (Black Lagoon OVA) *Madoka Kaname *Kyoko Sakura *Sayaka Miki *Homura Akemi (Episode 1-9, Magical Girl/Schoolgirl) *Homura Akemi (Episode 10, Glasses) *Kirby *Yuri Yuri characters - Main cast, the student council president and her assistant. It exists out there but I can't find it.. yet, that is. *Yggdra *Queen Menace *Marisa (Touhou, Classic) - The version of her from the older games with purple clothing and more "feral" hair. Covers one eye and such. *Kaito (VOCALOID) *Prince (Katamari Damacy) *Haseo *Mazinger - Includes'' ROCKETO PAAAAAANCH 'bow *Jessica (Dragon Quest) *Mayuri Shiina *Mu-12 *Cecilia Alcott *Judith's Lance *Bridget (Guilty Gear) *Jin Kisaragi - This comes with the usual face and armor edit but interestingly it has a sword AND shield edit, the shield being the shealth. It somewhat emulates his fighting stance. *Ragna the Blood Edge - Personally I think the character edit the Japanese have made is much better than the ones we have the wiki but the weapon we have on the wiki is better. If I ever upload this I'll probably just upload the face and armor edit only.